Mother Nature Shouldn't Have Made Me A Mother
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: Title's kinda selfexplanitory. The seventh years have to take a new manditory class to improve their parenting skills. Not long, LJ, SOC, ROC
1. Chapter 1

Mother Nature shouldn't have made Me a Mother

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Potter!" James turned around at the sound of the voice that haunted his dream, his every waking desire, his—

"Prongs stop drooling and look her in the eye before she hexes you." Remus said, as if he was discussing the weather. James closed his mouth, smoothed back his hair, and put on his suavest smile. She marched right up to him and put her hands on her hips, glaring into his face.

"Our presence," She said slowly, pronouncing every syllable with disdain, "has been requested in the headmaster's office. If you'll follow me…?" She turned on heel and began to walk away. James was just about to give Remus a thumb's up when "NOW POTTER!" peeled in his ears. He scrambled hastily after the frustrated-for-absolutly-no-reason-except-for-the-small-fact-that-he-existed redhead who continued strutting at break-neck speed down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what did ol' Dumbly' want?" Sirius asked later that day as he plopped down on the softest armchair in the common room. Stretching his legs leisurely over the arm on the left and snuggling his head onto the arm on the right he regarded his bespectacled friend with raised brows. "Not another detention, I suspect?"

"Nothing of the sort, Padfoot. He…uh, well…that is…I don't know quite how to word this—"

"Good Merlin, Potter," Lily said tiredly as she walked up, "He thinks the students these past few years have become a bit…" she glanced condescendingly at Sirius' muscular build sprawled in the plush chair, "…languid. And I have to say I agree. Oh sit up, for heavens sake." Shoving Sirius into a sitting position, she curled up on the arm where his head had just been and seemed to sink into her thoughts until, rousing herself, she spoke bluntly. "We are to be parents." She looked at James as she said this. Bile caught in his throat. _Lily and Sirius…?_

"You guys didn't—?! _Ohh_…Pads! How could you?!" Sirius actually looked confused for once.

"Prongs, What're you talking ab—" realization dawned on his face and his face contorted. "AH! What, are you crazy?! I never shagged Lily!" She was then unceremoniously shoved off the chair arm onto the floor and Sirius' head was put back into place where her bum had been seconds before. Picking herself off the floor, dusting off her skirt, pushing Sirius' head back off the arm, placing her bum where it had been _before_ being pushed off, she ignored Sirius' glaring face as she addressed James.

"Potter, how many times have I told you not to blow up every time myself and 'baby-making' is mentioned in the same sentence?" Going on as if she hadn't heard the abominably large number he muttered under his breath, "What Potter here had tried to tell you before I came up was that they are instituting a new class for us seventh years. It is mandatory that we attend on a regular basis, as if it was permanently in our curriculum to do so, and it is…well…it does slightly have to do with 'baby-making'…" James was surprised to see a blush stain her cheeks before she continued, voice not as steady as before, "We shall have to be paired up and made temporary 'parents' and have to care for and love a magical, but very real looking baby. It will act like a baby, make noise like a baby…cry like a baby…eat like a baby—"

"I'm sorry Lily-flower, but I'm not really lactating at the moment, so I will be of no help." Sirius cut in with a mischievous grin. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's not a picture I need in my mind at the moment Sirius…as I was saying…well, that's it really."

"Who are we going to be paired with? People from our houses?" Sirius asked warily.

"I don't believe so…I believe they want to try and make us…_interact_ with the other houses…" She surprised them both with her next statement. "_Bull_ if I ever heard it. There's no way in the world that they are pairing me to be the mother of a half Slytherin baby." Sirius snickered as she gave him a look that said 'Don't even start'. She put on a falsely cheery smile and said, in fake chipper-y tones, "Well, no use crying over it. We need to spread the word Potter to all the seventh years. I'll go to Ravenclaw, you go to Hufflepuff, and we'll go to Slytherin together, alright?" He nodded, and she left without another word. He sighed after her, causing Sirius to let out an incredulous moan.

"Prongs, just get another girl, one who'll come begging to you."

"Oh, yeah I love those kind. How about McKenna Kinsley? You know, the president of my fan club. _La folle dame_ if you ask me…"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not up to scratch on my Hungarian these days."

"It's French, you idiot. Never mind, I've got to go talk to the Hufflepuffs now." And he left, leaving a dumbfounded best friend behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meeting up after informing the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, they continued on their way to the Dungeons. Midway through the Great Hall, Lily, who had been mute since they met up, turned to him and said, "Potter...I've been brooding on something of great import to me and, since it involves you, I thought now a better time then any to bring it up." James turned to her with surprise, not believing his ears. Was she finally agreeing to go out with him? Had his dreams come true?!

"Oh, Potter, get that goofy smile off your face, no matter how becoming it may be of you, it does not suit our current situation, seeing as I am not agreeing to be your girlfriend. That is never going to happen, so you'll just have to settle on my next offer. I wish to be friends." Now James really couldn't believe his ears. Not only was she instigating the offer, but doing it on her own free will! As he came to his senses, he saw she was smiling at him. "You look as if Christmas has come early for you, Potter. Don't get too happy. In fact, I wish for us not to come out in the open about this too soon. I think we should agree not to glare at each other in public first, then the next step will be me talking to you in a voice not so full of volume, then we shall become close acquaintances, then we shall move onto friendship. How does that sound?"

"Ah, Lily dearest, I would kiss you! If not fearing for my life would come a millisecond later, but, alas, I am your devoted servant." Bowing gallantly over her hand, he smacked his lips on her knuckles in a loud, exaggerated kiss. She yanked her hands away and gave him a rueful look.

"You're overstepping your lines, Potter. Remember, this must be gradual."

"As you wish, my lady. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and they went to the Dungeons to deliver their message with a weary feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making it successfully to the Slytherin common room, and delivering their message to a less-then-willing second-year, they trudged back up from the very bottom pf the castle to the very top. When they finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, they were panting heavily and their sides ached.

"Oh Merlin…" Lily groaned, laying gingerly down on the first couch she caught sight of in the familiar, warm common room. James did the same, flinging himself down on the couch opposite her. Struggling to his side he glanced tiredly at her. "That sure was an adventure, wasn't it?" She gave a dry laugh.

"Not really, Potter…I suppose I ought to call you James now, shouldn't I?"

"You may if you want. It doesn't matter to me." Lily was surprised at how his words stung her, for some odd reason. She didn't know why she was offended that he took that certain decision of hers lightly, when it wasn't meant to be.

"Well, that's all right and dandy isn't it?" She said derisively, turning her back on him and staring moodily at the velvet red cushions inches from her face. She could hear his couch creak and he turned to look more fully at her.

"What's got your snuffers out and raging? I haven't even done anything to you!" When she did not answer, he dragged his exhausted body off his couch and towards her. He sat down on the cold stone floor next to her and took a piece of her long, wavy hair and began to twirl it idly and half-consciously between his fingers. She made no protest, so for some time they sat there, him twirling the lock of blood-red hair and her slowly falling asleep by the sound of his steady breathing and the slight tug on her scalp that felt slightly comforting. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Once he realized she was, he glanced at the clock. Both hands were near the top, but he was so tired that, regardless of his glasses, his eyes blurred with the difficulty of keeping them open when they so wanted to be closed. Heaving himself off the floor this time, he nudged Lily softly so that she was completely up against the couch, facing him, and he crawled on next to her. After a few seconds of settling in he fell asleep to the sounds of her easy breathing and had dreams of long hallways and girls with long, swirling red hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, well the next chapter will begin the plot that related to the title, so don't get yer knickers in a twist, ok? Ok…I'm tres tired and wish to got o sleep, even though its ten o'clock (exactly) and I have to go shower. Goodnight everybody…

Danielle


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!!! WOOT WOOT!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something tickled her nose and she scrunched up her face against the offending air that wouldn't seem to leave her alone. She pushed at something soft in front of her that wouldn't move and gave a start when it snorted.

Lily's eyes flew open, squeezed shut at the light flooding the room, but it was still time enough to see the face so close to hers.

"Potter…Potter…can you please move…? Potter..!" She moaned, pushing harder on his chest. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Lils…why are we on this couch…?"

"I don't…oh wait…" she rubbed her eyes and began to sit up. James immediately got out of the way and helped to pull her to a sitting position. She yawned and scooted over so he could have room to sit next to her. "We fell asleep after rounds last night…yes, I remember…ugh, I remember too the stench of that nasty little Slytherin…third year? No, second year? Oh, I'm too tired to remember." James smiled affectionately at her. Pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear, James was struck by an impulse. Sliding his arms under her, he picked her up damsel style, much to her sudden protest.

"Potter! What on earth are you doing, put me down."

"I'm taking you to bed."

"WHAT?"

"No, no! Your bed, not mine! It's Saturday and you can sleep in if you like, so I'm taking you upstairs."

"What about the stairs?" Lily asked sleepily, just as they came to the foot of them. James carefully tested with one foot, and when nothing happened, he went up the next one. As silence ensued, he grinned.

"Neat! I can go up the girls dormitory stairs! This is like a dream come true!"

"Oh shut up, Potter, Head boy has always been able to go on any of these in all the houses. But you are to use this privilege with respect and honor. Now, take me to bed."

"As you wish." He answered with a smile and continued up the stairs. After depositing her in her room, amidst her sleeping roommates, he went back down the stairs and just reached the bottom when a suspicious group of boys met his eyes. When I say that, I mean they had suspicious expressions on and consisted of mainly Marauders.

"Prongs, why were you in the girls dormitory?" Sirius asked, put out that he hadn't gone with him.

"I was putting Lily to bed, why?" Every boy in the room turned red with either anger, jealousy, or incredulity.

"I wasn't in bed with her, you perverts!" A few relaxed. "We fell asleep down here in the common room after our rounds last night so I carried her to her bed while she was still asleep so she wouldn't get angry at not being in her bed." He lied. Feeling guilty now, he excused himself with the statement that he needed to go get ready for the day and wondered how all of those boys had known he had gone up the girls' staircase and into their dormitory.

Sneaky, sneaky…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Monday morning…_

"So, Lils, you know that new class we're taking?" She nodded in the affirmative and he tentatively went on, "Well, um…are we…allowed to choose our partners?"

"Potter, didn't you listen to me on Friday? They're pairing us up and there's almost a one hundred percent chance that we wont be with someone from our class." James answered "Oh…right, how forgetful of me…" and sulked for the rest of breakfast. Thankfully, not many people noted how he had sat next to Lily and she hadn't thrown something or other of the breakfast-y material at his head, and for that he rejoiced. Her plan was working! She no longer glared at him, unless he _really_ deserved it, and after two days, she had started speaking to him in a normal voice and they now walked and talked to each other whenever they passed by in the hall. He gleefully recalled the next step: _friendship!_

After they were dismissed from their last class, Lily pulled James aside. Smiling curiously at her, he wondered what she was on about. He soon found out.

"Dumbledore's going to make an announcement at dinner tonight, and after that will be our first class. I suggest you try to get most of your homework done before then, because I'm particularly sure that we won't have time afterwards."

"Alright." They stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds until Lily cleared her throat.

"Well…alright then. I'll, ah, see you at dinner. Bye." She quickly left the classroom. James stood still, watching her hair bounce with a goofy grin on his face. And that's how Sirius, Peter, and Remus found them when they realized he had not followed when the bell had rung. Sighing, Peter picked up James' book bag and Remus and Sirius heaved him to his feet. They drug him out of the classroom with knowing smiles adorning their faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prongs, we'd thought we'd lost you back there. You barely moved or anything. What had Lilikins said to you this time?" James pushed food around his plate for a second before smiling reminiscently. Giving his friend the particulars, he was surprised to hear him hoot about the "See you at dinner…" part.

"What's so funny about that?" He demanded.

"I don't mean it in a bad way; it almost sounds like the thing you would say to your _boyfriend_." He stressed the last word silkily. James grinned happily.

"Really?" He almost squealed. Just then Remus came in, Peter a few minutes later, and after that Lily and her friends 'graced the boys with their presence and gave them the privilege of sitting next to three gorgeous girls'.

"Privilege, eh? Alright then; the feelings mutual." Lily was about to retort angrily until she noticed the sparkle in his eye and couldn't help a small smile. James leaned close to her and she was surprised at th

e first thought that entered her head: he smelled _very_ nice!

"That's more like it, Lils." She let out a breath and laughed quietly as the Headmaster began to hush everyone in the hall. Neither of them noticed that half the female population was glaring in their direction. Dumbledore began with the usual pleasantries and as he did Lily and James continued to whisper back and forth.

"So, did you finish all your homework, like I told you to?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Yes. Well, most of it. I still have to finish the conclusion for the DADA essay we were given yesterday, but with Quidditch the last few days I've had to spend more time on the field and less in the common room." Lily nodded sagely to him.

"That's understandable…I mean, you _are_ the captain." James didn't say anything. Lily turned questioningly to him and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed, suddenly feeling self conscience for some weird reason. It's just James Potter!

"_Ils sont tres beau_."

"What are?" Lily asked quietly, almost fearing his answer. He smiled and looked at the hands in his lap.

"Your eyes." Those beautiful eyes widened at the compliment, a feeling stirring in her stomach that she had never felt in his presence before. She turned her gaze uncomfortably to the headmaster and only after she did, did James worked up the courage to look back at her…or the back of her head more like. _She has a very pretty head_….he thought, smiling at it before realizing he must look like an idiot, smiling at the back of a girls head, no matter how pretty, and turned his attention to the headmaster as well.

"Another note we must discuss is primarily for seventh years. In fact, it's only for seventh years. As I have already informed our Head students, the seventh years will be required to take a mandatory class before receiving the privilege to graduate. The topic this class falls under is Family and Home Development." Angry outcry's sounded from below him; Indignant refusals mostly, and girlish sighing from the rest. Dumbledore quieted the hall before continuing. "Your first class will be tonight, just to get everything started, and the rest will be on Saturday night after dinner until the end of the year. Now that everything is in order you may proceed to eat. Enjoy!" He sat down with a flourish as chatter broke out among his students. He smiled at two in particular, a crazy idea forming in his mind.

"Well, now everybody knows and I don't think it's going down very smoothly." Lily commented to James. April, her blonde-haired, blue eyed spontaneous friend, grabbed Lily's wrist from across the table.

"Is it true Lily? I mean, I heard rumors, but…oh my! How splendid! Now that Dumbledore confirms it that means it _must_ be true!" April often spoke meaningless nonsense to those around her.

"This is going to be so boring!" Madeleine groaned from April's left. Madeleine, also a red head, with locks more blonde then auburn (as were Lily's), had warm brown eyes that lit up, on more then one occasion, whenever she debated. She was very passionate but motherly, confusing Lily as to why she wasn't happy that she'd actually get to practice those 'motherly' skills on a more receiving victim.

"Why do you say that, Maddy? One would think you'd love to hoard your authority on someone who only responds with gurgles."

"Are you kidding me, Lily? Why do you think I hang around with Sirius so much?"

"Hey!" yelled the offended, but it was muffled from food, coming out as more of a "Mah!".

"I rest my case." Maddy said, biting into an apple slice sprinkled with cinnamon. Sirius swallowed and playfully shoved her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is everyone here? Good, alright, hello everybody! My name is Professor Seldon, and I will be your teacher for Family Home and Development. Since this is a new class I will start with the rules. There is one, and I believe it is pretty easy to follow. You respect me, and I shall respect you." James scrutinized his new teacher with cynical eyes. She was of average height, with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, and a ready smile. She seemed nice enough, and from her copious smiling he saw that she had straight white sparkling teeth. _She looks like a no-nonsense kind of person_….James thought to himself, as she finished up with her introductions. Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, Professor Seldon turned to him and said, "Mr. Potter, please come to the front of the classroom."

James gulped, got up, and made his way hesitantly to the front. When he noticed everyone regarding him curiously, he flashed them all a smile and their faces relaxed and smiled back. Professor Seldon made a satisfied little noise in the back of her throat and James came to stand beside her, towering by at least a foot.

"Ah yes, just like your father, I see." She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. He blushed a bright red (he had never liked to embarrass himself in front of grown ups, for some odd reason) and cleared his throat. To everybody else however she smiled and said clearly, "You all know your head boy, James Potter, don't you?" the class showed their confirmation by throwing out catcalls, whistles and laughs. Seldon smiled knowingly then asked Lily to join her and James at the front of the classroom. James smiled encouragingly to her before turning back to face their classmates. "And of course, you all know Lily Evans, top of her class, probably the most intelligent student in this whole school—" Lily's face flushed from the unexpected praise, not knowing what this new teacher was doing, "and hasn't had the best relationship with our head boy." Everyone in the room had stopped talking, all sound has ceased, and Lily and James exchanged wary glances. Professor Seldon smiled mischievously.

"What say we pair the two up?"

Silence reigned.

"I beg your pardon, professor? Paired for what?" Sirius asked from the back. The teacher looked at him as if he had just said something ridiculous.

"Why, for parents! You all must know that for the rest of the year you will be paired up with someone from your house and will have to take care of a baby?"

Many people slumped out of their seats in a dead faint.

"Oh dear…not exactly the response I was looking for. Beauxbatons was much more willing, I assure you, in fact they learned to enjoy it immensely. Now, here's what's going to happen…" She proceeded to give all the instructions, hand out the diaper bags, and then, when all that was finished, her grinning countenance returned to the front of the classroom, where James and Lily still stood uncertainly.

"Now, everyone, for the fun part! This part is special, because I'm now going to distribute the babies. Each one will be designed specifically to look like the child would if you and your 'spouse' actually parented a child in real life. I've always been so fascinated by this part so we'll do the head students first." She went to a box in the corner of the room and pulled out a plastic baby. She placed a spell on it and all of a sudden, in a swirl of colors, dark hair formed atop its head and bright green eyes blinked curiously up at the two, who stood over the bundle now wrapped in blue blankets with awe. Professor Seldon motioned for Lily to take the little baby boy and she did so gingerly, folding him in her small arms. James stood behind her and looked at it over her shoulder. They continued to stare at it as professor Seldon paired everyone else up and gave each 'couple' a baby, performed the spell, and laughed at each awestruck expression. Little cries began to fill the room, and exclamations of joy, horror, and "It's got my eyes!" issued from the mouths of all the fascinated students.

"Wow…Lils, look at him! He's got my hair and your gorgeous eyes. He'll be a heartbreaker like his dad someday." James joked but his implications caused Lily to blush again.

"He's so tiny…" She said after a few seconds of silence. He began to wave his little fist in the air and Lily caught it. She stuck out her pointer finger and he grabbed it, pulling it towards his mouth. Lily giggled and cooed at him. James watched the two adoringly, wishing this small, sweet moment could last.

"Now class, remember that this little child will behave just like a normal, human child would. You will have to be up in the middle of the night to feed it sometimes, but don't worry because the bottles I've given you will magically refill themselves after they're empty. There's burp cloths, pacifiers, and jars of baby food, just like the bottles, that refill themselves. Remember to record when the baby eats, when it naps and for how long, and the stock of diapers in your bags will re-multiply after being used. Now, I believe we're all done. Take care of the little darlings and remember to just have fun. Class dismissed."

All the girls in the room placed their babies delicately in their carriers and picked them up as the boys slung the diaper bags over their shoulders. By the time she was out in the hallway, Lily and James made their way over to Remus and Sirius who, spectacularly, had been partnered with April and Madeleine.

"Oh Maddy, let me see yours! Oh, she's precious! Just look at her James," they cooed at the little girl with wisp's of curly dark hair and hazel-brown eyes. She smiled and giggled at them which caused the teenagers to 'aww…' over her.

"Lily, look," April said softly, motioning for the red head to come see hers and Remus' baby. Another girl, April's baby, had fallen asleep, and had a full head of light, golden blonde hair.

"Oh April…She's even smaller then ours! And we got a boy, just look at those eyes!"

"They look just like yours, Lily!"

"Poor things got your messy hair, mate!" Sirius playfully shoved James and he self-consciously ran a hand through his 'messy' hair.

"I don't mind. It's cute on him." Lily murmured. The six began to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower. When they were all the common room, each boy allowed their 'wife' to sit on the couch and pull out their baby. They each kneeled down and began to play around with their child, making faces, making the babies laugh, but Remus and April just studied theirs and made small comments to each other. When Madeleine was about to put hers and Sirius' baby back into the carrier, Remus, who was holding his baby, woke up and everyone was able to see the dark, ocean-blue eyes blink innocently up at everyone.

"Oh look! They're gorgeous." April whispered. Remus looked up at her for second, smiled to himself then looked back at his baby.

"We need to name them, guys." Madeleine, always the responsible one said after a few minutes. Lily looked up and James and their eyes met. She smiled.

"How about James Jr.?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, that would just make me look conceited."

"I concede to your obvious point. How about…David?"

"He doesn't much look like a David…"

"What's your Dad's name?"

"uh…well, I don't really want to say—"

"Oh, James, is it bad—?"

"It's…Octavius."

Silence.

A small giggle escaped her lips, causing James' head to snap up and regard her, aghast.

"Well, it's not as if _I_ named him!"

"Oh, James, I'm just so glad you weren't named after him. I don't think I'd be able to look you in the eye if your name was Octavious."

"Yes, it is quite out-of-the-ordinary isn't it. Also too...octangular. What about your dad?" Lily winced.

"Arnold. I think it's funny too." They both laughed. "Well," Lily said, after they had calmed a bit, "this is getting us nowhere. Let's just pick something off the top of our head." James mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"My favorite uncle's name is Harrison. Doesn't he look like a Harrison?"

"Kind of…yes, I can see it! That's perfect! But I despise long names, and I just have to shorten it. How about we call him Harry?" James smiled at her and unexpectedly wove his fingers through hers.

"Perfect."

"Lily!" Madeleine said, getting her attention. "Sirius and I have finally agreed on Olivia. Do you think it fits her?" Lily instantly agreed herself.

"And yours, April?"

"We named our little girl Sophie." She said, smiling shyly at Remus.

"Oh, how cute! She looks like a Sophie…nice and quiet. I daresay, you wont have to get up half the time we will." Madeleine groaned. "Speaking of which, how are we supposed to get you boys out of your dormitory down here to help in the night?"

"Weren't you listening, Maddy? Professor Seldon gave us these little buttons where when you push it, your 'spouse' will hear a ringing and that's supposed to tell them to meet up with you to help with the baby." April answered, hoisting Sophie higher in her arms.

"Perfect. I shall push it anyway, just to annoy you Madeleine." Sirius said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She groaned again.

"Just my luck…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go everyone! Chapter two is finished! HORAY! WOOT WOOT!

Danielle

P.S. I've already got the third chapter done...along with the rest of the fic. It's only...seven chapters I think, but I hope you all enjoy it! You CANNOT know how excited and exhausted I am…

Review please! I love your comments, but don't tell me I used the word 'everyone' too much. I already know that, but I just don't feel like changing it all because it's the plot, not the words, that count.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE! WOOT WOOT!

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Riiiiiiing! _James bolted out of bed. He stood still for a few seconds to stop the spinning in his head and looked around in the dark confusedly. Then the sound came again, and he remembered. Looking down at his bare chest and boxer-clad legs, he grabbed a long sleeved green shirt from the floor, not bothering to check to whom it belonged to, and quietly left the room, noticing one empty bed in the room as he did. _Remus_.

His feet padded softly on the stone floor and James sucked in as the coldness filtered through his skin, making him go faster. When he got to the stairs, he walked down slowly, reveling in the carpeted rug that covered each step. He could hear hushed voices below him and when he reached the bottom step he noticed five other people in the room. Connor, a roommate of his, left his spouse and went past James on the steps, so weary he didn't even see him. Remus and April were holding a silent baby, who James guessed had just fallen back asleep, in their arms and as Remus passed him he ran a hand tiredly through his hair. He leaned close to whisper.

"I've been up for the past half hour, Prongs. What am I going to do at the full moon?"

"You may have to just tell her, mate. April is sweet and forgiving, and I think you can trust her." Remus shook his head quickly at the thought.

"She's too sweet, and probably naive. I could never tell her something that horrible, she'd never speak to me and then this whole parenting thing and our friendship would crumble." He sounded extremely worried and James wondered if his friend had developed feelings for the serene blonde.

"We'll talk more in the morning," James whispered. He looked at the last person in the room, Lily, dressed in a white nightgown and sea-green wrap, who hadn't noticed his presence yet, and who was holding a squabbling baby futilely in her arms. James quietly but quickly made his way to her. Before Lily knew it, he was pulling little Harry out of her arms and pushing her gently into an empty armchair. He began to pace with the screeching baby in front of Lily and she laid her head back on her chair with a force that troubled James.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked.

"Yes…well, I'm exhausted, but…He's been up for a while now, but I didn't want to bother you—" James sighed. _Just like Lily_…always trying to solve problems without help. She was going to have to learn a hard lesson with him.

"How long has he been fussing?" She snorted and he dreaded the answer.

"That's putting it lightly. Well…" She looked sheepishly up at him. "Two and a half hours." James stopped in his tracks and gaped at her.

"Lils—what?—Why didn't you—?" He sputtered. She hurriedly jumped to his side, placing a placating hand on his arm.

"James, really, I don't mind! I didn't want you to get up, but he was getting worse and worse that I just didn't have a choice," She sighed and slumped back into her chair. This time, James was at her side, still rocking the baby back and forth in his arms, but regarding her exasperatedly.

"Lily…!" He groaned. "Look at yourself! You're exhausted!"

"Don't remind me…at least every seventh year has been down here since I got up with Harry." James closed his eyes and sighed again. Opening them, he gazed steadily down at his wife.

"Lily." She looked up at him and was startled at the intensity in his gaze. "Lils…I need you to know something. Firstly, you're not alone. This isn't the real world, where couples break up and you become a single mother. It will not happen, especially not with me here. I wont, because then I'll fail our class." She smiled at his jesting, but then he turned serious and continued. "You must agree to no more two hour sessions with this little monster alone. When he starts crying, you immediately push that button, no matter if he goes right back to sleep. I'll enjoy seeing his little sleeping face if you brought him to me at two in the morning. I'll gladly get up and help when he's being difficult and I just really need you to promise me that you'll trust me and bring him to me, because I won't allow you to do this by yourself." Making sure the little monster had finally fallen asleep, he carefully kneeled down, making sure not to wake Harry, and took her hand in his. Lily looked uncomfortably at the unknown feeling shining in his eyes. The slightly disconcerting sight seemed more dulled in her dead beat state, but she worried nonetheless. When he smiled though, her features softened and she knew he was just being loving and loyal, as always.

"Alright James. I promise." The smile she gave him was just so sweet that he couldn't help but take the hand he held and raise her knuckles to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on them. She blushed. He then stood, pulling her up with him. Laying Harry carefully on the vacated chair, he took Lily in his arms. She subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying his assuring embrace. They stood that way for a while until he pulled away with a sigh. Lily tuned her back to him and picked Harry back up off the couch gently. She walked to the foot of the girls' staircase and turned to James before ascending.

"Thank you James. Good night and sweet dreams." She walked up to her room silently. James sighed again, for the hundredth time that night, or _morning_, and ran a hand distractedly through his hair before going back to his room and falling onto his sheets, frowning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, at Eight o'clock, all the underclassman noticed a certain weariness in their eldest grade. All the seventh years trudged into the great hall with their babies in their arms, smiling at all the younger students who ran up, demanding where they all got babies. Even with the bags under their eyes, they happily explained their newest project, much to the jealousy of every girl in the hall. Even Madeleine loved being a new mother. She hardly let Sirius hold little Olivia, with the excuse that she was afraid he'd drop her, but Lily could tell that she was already attached to the little dark haired girl.

James was happy for the excuse of Harry to have to sit by Lily without her complaint, even though he figured they had reached a certain understanding during the night.

"James." Lily said, tearing James' attention away from his sausages to her. "What are we to do if Harry acts up during class?" James shrugged.

"I dunno. Professor Seldon didn't say. She's at the teachers table though, let's go ask her!" He pulled Lily out of her seat and she barely kept her hold on little Harry. Grabbing a roll to make sure Harry wouldn't start screaming, she ran after James.

When they got up to the teachers table, each professor regarded them curiously.

"Can I help you James? Lily?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Actually Professor, I have a question for Professor Seldon. Lily and I were wondering what we are to do if Harry here, or everyone else's babies for that matter, begins crying in the middle of a lesson. What do we do?" James expected her to say something along the lines of "_Oh, I'll be there to take him out for you_," or "_These babies are special and will not cry during classes_," but he wasn't prepared for the bark of laughter that she let out. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why, you'll take him _out_ of course!"

"I beg your pardon, Professor?"

"If little Harry here starts to cry, then you'll have to take him out. You will not want to disrupt your teachers' lesson, would you?"

"Well, no," Lily said, handing a squabbling Harry to James, who sat down on the floor and began to help Harry nibble on the breakfast roll. "But that means we'll miss part of the lesson! We can't, especially not with NEWTS coming up in a few months." Lily's brow was furrowed with concern.

"My dear, it's just something you'll have to do! Real Life parents have to miss things because of their children, and you'll just have to get used to it. It'll take a while, but seeing the two of you right now, I can tell you both won't have a problem." She said with a kind, encouraging smile. Lily sighed and nodded her head distractedly. James, seeing that their little 'discussion' was over, got off the floor and walked along side Lily back to their seats at Gryffindor table.

"They really won't have a problem. Out of all my students, I have the most faith in those two." Professor Seldon said to the Headmaster. He smiled mysteriously and just nodded his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then in 1824, when the Goblin Warfare first began to institutionalize transfiguring bar soap—"

"WAAAAAAH!" a baby's screech filled the room and many people winced. Professor McGonagall sighed and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Miss Parker, Mr. Black, you are excused and please hurry with the child." Madeleine smiled apologetically at Professor McGonagall and she and Sirius hurried from the classroom. Lily glanced sideways at James and he bit his lip. Harry had been obliging so far, but they couldn't ensure that the bliss would last.

They thought too soon.

In all of three seconds, Harry's face had puckered unpleasantly and he let out a loud wail. Before McGonagall could utter a rebuke, Lily and James had jumped up, one grabbing the baby and the other the diaper bag, and they ran out of the classroom.

When they got out in the hallway, and as James shut the door behind him, Lily turned to him, frowning.

"James, this is the third time today. We cannot both be leaving class, because we're missing _so much_!" James looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…I suppose we could take turns, one of us taking Harry out and the other taking notes?" Lily's frown dissolved.

"James! That's genius! I can't believe I didn't think of it myself!" James smiled endearingly.

"You're just stressed. I understand. Now, you get back in there and take our notes and I'll stay out here with this little monster." He hoisted the little monster farther up on his hip. Lily sighed, relieved. She then astonished them both by stepping on her tip-toes and pecking his cheek.

James watched her small, lithe body quietly reenter the classroom and stared longingly at her retreating hair as it disappeared around the corner of the door.

"Well, Harry, you seem to be extremely good luck."

The monster gurgled pleasantly.

"Well said, young man."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter has already been started and I'm getting real into it. Please review!

Danielle


End file.
